


Household Goods

by Geoduck



Series: The Time In-Between [1]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Accidental Innuendo, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together, Moving Out, One Shot, these two are just too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: Kyo and Tohru will soon be moving away. They can't take everything with them.Difficult decisions must be made.





	Household Goods

Kyo lay on the floor and watched as she worked. He knew that he ought to help her, but seeing her when she was busy with housework was like observing a master craftsman engaged at their profession. And he never got tired of looking at her. Ever.

They were preparing for their move. In a few days, they’d be on their own adventure, hundreds of kilometers away, in a home of their own. Some boxes had already been shipped, with linens, books, and kitchen supplies--as he wasn’t planning on returning to the house, Shigure generously allowed Tohru to take whatever dishes, cutlery, and pots and pans she wanted. Even the rice cooker had been shipped.  


When they got on the train, all they would be carrying in their bags would be clothes. And Tohru was sorting through Kyo’s clothes as he watched.

He sat up. “Tohru? What are the two piles there?”

“One is for clothes to take with us, the other is clothes to be discarded. We are not going to have much storage space, so I am being a  _ bit  _ ruthless. If we were not moving so far away, I would have liked using some for rags, but…”

“Which pile is which?”

“Oh,” she put her hand on the pile to her left. “This is the ‘keep’ pile.”

He got up and pulled a pair of pants from what was apparently ‘discard.’ “I think you accidentally put these in the wrong pile, then.”

She laughed. “That’s a good one, Kyo-kun.” She noticed he wasn’t laughing. “Ah. No, those are definitely to be discarded. They’re quite worn, and I don’t think the design suits you.”

“But they’re comfortable! And I think they look cool.”

“I am sorry to be the one to tell you this, but they do not. They  _ really  _ do not. Camouflage is for the military, not for your pants.”

“I had a lot of good memories from when I was wearing these! I wore these on our first official date.”

“Yes, you did, but we had a good time despite that.”

He wanted to scowl, but he had to smile despite himself. Tohru being a smart-aleck was incredibly cute. “But don’t you want to keep tokens of our happy memories?”

“If we keep  _ too  _ many tokens, we won’t have room for new ones. You’ve had these pants for a long time, and they’ve been with you for good times and bad.” She put her hand on his. “And now it is time to let them go, and just keep the memories.”

He sighed in acquiescence. “I suppose you’re right. I’ll trust your judgement on this.”

She held his hand up to her cheek and smiled. “Thank you, Kyo-kun. And once we’re settled we can get you a pair of pants that I’m sure you’ll like just as much.”

“Will I be allowed to pick the design?”

“Uh, your requests will be given due consideration?”

He chuckled. “I thought so.”

She smiled to take away any possible sting from her comments. “As long as you keep the memory, that should be good enough. In the end, it  _ is _ just a pair of pants. They do not really matter that much. I am more interested in what you keep  _ inside _ of your pants.”

Kyo kept a stone face for a few seconds, then finally cracked up.

For a moment, Tohru was completely nonplussed at his reaction. Gradually she realized what she had said and her face became a picture of mortified embarrassment.

“N-no! That’s not what I meant! I meant  _ you. _ _ You  _ are inside your pants so I meant I was interested in  _ you. _ That is, in  _ all  _ of you, not just the one bit! That is to say, I am  _ not  _ saying that the one bit is  _ not  _ important, but…” Her blush was growing luminescent, so she gratefully buried her face in his chest as he hugged her while still chuckling.

“I’m so lucky,” they both thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by [this post about the various fashions of Kyo, posted by onewordtest](http://onewordtest.tumblr.com/post/66041541368/kyos-outfits-throughout-the-series). Poor Kyo and his terrible style choices. The camo pants are particularly appalling.
> 
> Tohru dividing Kyo's clothes into stacks was vaguely inspired by a scene from "Jeeves and Wooster."
> 
> And there is more than a little inspiration from Marie Kondo as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
